El sabor de lo prohibido
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: ¿Quién imaginaría que un Malfoy estuviera prendado de una Weasley? Yo mismo nunca lo habría hecho. One-Shot.


**"El sabor de lo prohibido"**

No podía. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba apartar a Rose Weasley de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente y traté de concentrar mi atención en el trabajo de Historia de la Magia que tenía ante mis ojos. Fue en vano. La idea de redactar un informe sobre la Guerra de los Gigantes no era tan atractiva como la de evocar el recuerdo de una suave piel morena y unos llamativos rizos rojos.

—Maldita Weasley.—mascullé a mi pergamino en blanco. Ella era la culpable de mi locura.

No podría especificar el momento exacto en el que comenzó a gustarme. Quizás nunca me hubiera fijado en Weasley si no fuera por esa tácita prohibición que flotaba en el ambiente cuando estábamos cerca, como si nuestros padres nos miraran con ojos acusadores desde alguna parte. Rose era una tentación bajo la cual no debía sucumbir, aunque la idea de que ella fuera imposible para mí bastaba para atraerme aún más.

Suspiré hondo. Era Scorpius Malfoy, nada más y nada menos, y estaba razonando como lo haría un desquiciado mental. Si es que los locos razonan. Además, ya no era un niño que cometía travesuras; tenía diecisiete años y era lo suficiente mayor como para controlarme.

—¡Oh, Scorp! ¡Allí estás!

Una chillona voz femenina me despertó de mi ensimismamiento. Brittany Anderson acababa de atravesar la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin con un pequeño salto, y caminó alegremente hacia mí. A duras penas pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Si bien solíamos tener algunos "encuentros" casuales, me irritaba que siguiera creyendo que es mi novia a pesar de que le aclaré desde el principio que lo nuestro sería algo temporal.

Sin importarle el hecho de estuviera ante un montón de libros con la evidente intención de hacer mis deberes, Brittany hizo el pergamino vacío a un lado y se sentó sobre la mesa justo frente a mí, con una sonrisa provocativa en el rostro.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a orillas del Bosque Prohibido y nos entretenemos un rato?—propuso.

—Estoy haciendo mi tarea de Historia.—le dije de mala manera.

Brittany arqueó sus cejas, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Es enserio?—dijo, aunque esta voz sonó diferente, más aguda.

—¿Tengo cara de chiste?

—Eres un idiota.

Ofendida, la hermosa rubia se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de mujeres con la frente en alto. Reí interiormente. No era el único con mal genio hoy.

Hice una pausa, pensativo, y luego de concluir que la Sala Común no era el lugar más idóneo para estudiar, guardé todos mis útiles en la mochila y me encaminé a la biblioteca. Brittany no se aparecería por allí a hacer ningún reclamo; de hecho, dudaba de que si quiera supiera su ubicación.

Con una sonrisita divertida, empujé la puerta de la biblioteca y entré. No me sorprendí de ver a Rose Weasley sentada en la mesa del fondo, inclinada sobre un gran tomo. Su cabello color rojo fuego caía en ondas sobre su cara entorpeciéndole la vista y ella, con un manotazo, se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja; sus pupilas verdes todavía fijas en el texto. Sin pensarlo mucho, me acerqué sigilosamente mientras ella arrugaba la nariz, concentrada al máximo.

—¡Eh, Weasley!

Rose se sobresaltó. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la mesa, pero al escucharme los levantó con rapidez y se dio un golpe en el codo izquierdo.

—¡Me asustaste!—protestó infantilmente.

—¡Shh!—nos calló la bibliotecaria desde otra mesa, con su dedo índice sobre sus labios y el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento—susurró Rose avergonzada y retomó su lectura, ignorándome por completo. Carraspeé y ella volvió la vista hacia mí, exasperada—. ¿Qué?

—¿Estás haciendo lo de Historia de la Magia?

Ella entrecerró los ojos con perspicacia.

—¿Otra vez necesitas de mi ayuda, Malfoy?—Sonó ligeramente altiva, pero en realidad sólo fingía para molestarme.

—Ajá.

Rose bufó.

—Que conste que sólo lo hago porque soy muy solidaria.—dijo, y echó hacia atrás la silla que tenía a su lado. Al hacerlo, provocó que las patas de la silla chirriaran ruidosamente mientras la arrastraba. La bibliotecaria la fulminó con la mirada desde su escritorio y Rose balbuceó otras disculpas.

Me acomodé a su lado y saqué una pluma y un pergamino. En realidad, no necesitaba su ayuda para nada. En tanto Rose leía, con la vista fija en el libro, aprovechaba para contemplarla disimuladamente. Estaba tan cerca que podía aspirar su perfume y notar las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban su rostro, casi invisibles a primera vista. Disfrutaba tanto de esta visión que me sorprendía que nadie percibiera mi interés. Pero ¿quién imaginaría que un Malfoy estuviera prendado de una Weasley? Yo mismo nunca lo habría hecho.

Rose se inclinó aún más sobre el libro y algunos mechones rojos le volvieron a caer sobre el rostro. Resopló enojada.

De pronto recordé algo. Con rapidez, hurgué en el bolsillo delantero de mi mochila y encontré una cinta de color verde que pertenecía a Brittany y que ella el día anterior había guardado allí, pero que había olvidado. La tomé, primero dubitativo, pero enseguida me paré de un salto detrás de Rose. Ella me miró confusa. Sin decir palabra, recogí su melena (con más lentitud de la necesaria) y lo sujeté con la cinta.

—¿Qué…?—dijo Rose, cada vez más aturdida.

—¿Ahora mejor?—le interrumpí, y volví a mi asiento.

Efectivamente, el pelo ya no le molestaba al momento de leer; los mechones estaban bien sujetos en la cinta. Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Desde cuándo le peinas el cabello a las chicas?

—Desde ahora.

Rose fingió que nada había sucedido y continuamos con el trabajo de Historia (que en realidad yo ni siquiera había empezado).

Pero esta vez yo estaba de buen humor. Y había tomado una decisión. Cuando terminé el trabajo, y antes de que Rose se marchara, escribí una nota y la escondí dentro de su libro sin que se diera cuenta.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la respuesta.

* * *

_Ve__ hoy a la Torre de Astronomía a la medianoche._

_S. Malfoy_

"Que espere sentado", pensé cuando leí la nota que tan indiscretamente el rubio me había dejado en el libro. Aquello parecía una exigencia, no una petición. Sin embargo no era tonta. No iba a caer en sus redes tan fácilmente.

—Rosie, ¿qué haces?

Mi primo Albus me miró con curiosidad. Estaba conversando con Hugo sobre quidditch mientras cenaban y parecía absorto en la conversación, pero al ver que yo me ruborizaba (como me sucedía cada vez que trataba de ocultar algo), se volvió hacia mí.

—Veo mi horóscopo.—Por suerte, tenía la revista Corazón de Bruja a mano y con ella tapé la nota que acababa de leer.

Al parecía escéptico. Para disimular, busqué la sección de horóscopo en la revista y leí lo que correspondía a Virgo.

_Buena etapa para los virginianos. Hoy la pasión se pondrá de manifiesto más que nunca. Un encuentro con una persona del sexo opuesto __garantizará su dicha._

Tenía que ser una broma.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y traté de olvidar el temblor que me sacudió todo el cuerpo cuando esa misma tarde las manos de Scorpius acariciaron mi cuello mientras ataba mi cabello. ¿Cómo un simple roce pudo provocarme tal sensación?

Siempre fui la más obediente de la familia, la que nunca rompía las reglas. Tenía más de Granger que de Weasley y me vanagloriaba de ello continuamente, pero esto estaba yéndoseme de las manos. En los años que conozco a Malfoy no hice más que evitarlo, hasta que un día, hace ya varios meses, me pidió ayuda para hacer un trabajo de Herbología. Me sorprendió que fuera lo suficientemente modesto como para pedírmela a mí; no obstante, su orgullo aún estaba bien arraigado en él. Jamás admitiría que yo le gustaba… y sólo porque sabía que entre nosotros nunca podría ocurrir nada. Era un simple capricho. Un capricho de niño mimado.

No pensaba responder a su nota ni acudir a la cita. Al diablo con él.

Esa noche fui a acostarme temprano. Estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, ya que había accedido a jugar como cazadora para el equipo de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor en una práctica. Era bastante extraño tener que estar en el equipo contrario al de mi hermano menor. Yo era la única Weasley que no había entrado en Gryffindor, pero mamá siempre recalcaba que era porque mi mayor virtud era mi inteligencia.

Inteligente. Sí, yo lo era.

Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de mirar el reloj como una boba?

Inspiré profundamente y me di vuelta en la cama. Tal vez así podría organizar mis enredadas reflexiones. Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche y a través de la ventana sólo podía ver la avanzada oscuridad de la noche, iluminada vagamente por la luna llena.

¿Estaría Scorpius en la Torre, esperando por mí? Seguramente no. Un Slytherin no espera.

Como sea, no podía dormir. Hacía dos horas que intentaba conciliar el sueño sin resultado. Intenté leer un poco, pero me aburrí en cuanto terminé el primer párrafo. Hasta conté hipogrifos, como cuando era una niña. Tampoco sirvió de nada.

La curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. Tal vez… podría ir a la Torre de Astronomía a ver si Malfoy estaba y luego regresar. Si se encontraba allí, no dejaría que me viese y me deslizaría a través de la negrura de vuelta a mi habitación. Y sino, me apoyaría sobre la barandilla y me dedicaría a ver las estrellas o algo así; eso al menos era más entretenido que escuchar los suaves ronquidos de mis compañeras de cuarto.

Me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido y tanteé el suelo en busca de mis pantuflas blancas. Ahora mismo tenía puesto mi camisón de los Chudley Cannons, un regalo de papá. Todo lo que él me regalaba era de los Chudley Cannons.

Cuando quise tomar mi bata, descubrí que había quedado inexplicablemente enganchada con la cortina de la cama de Laure, quien dormía a pierna suelta. Intenté tirar de ella, pero al hacerlo, sacudí la cortina y mi amiga despertó, mirándome confundida.

—¿Ya es de día?

Abandoné mi intento de recuperar mi bata y negué enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Voy al baño—mentí, bajando la voz para que sólo ella oyera—. Sigue durmiendo, aún es de noche.

Laure me obedeció sin hacer más preguntas. Suspiré de alivio por no tener que dar explicaciones.

Salí de la habitación y atravesé la Sala Común como una exhalación. Me di cuenta de que nunca había salido de allí a tan altas horas de la noche y sentí un poco de culpa, que enseguida se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por los nervios y la ansiedad. Siempre que veía una sombra creía que era el conserje, pero por suerte los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban absolutamente vacíos.

Finalmente llegué. Al cruzar la puerta a la entrada de la Torre de Astronomía me llegó una corriente de aire que me hizo dar escalofríos y me froté los brazos, que tenían la piel de gallina.

De súbito, percibí una presencia a mis espaldas. Me volteé y ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa.

* * *

Rose había empalidecido.

—Malfoy, me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Siempre te asustas cuando me ves.—dije burlonamente.

—Es que tienes esa estúpida costumbre de aparecerte de sorpresa—Rose sacudió su cabeza. Sus rizos estaban alborotados—. Creí que no estarías. Yo… ya me voy.—tartamudeó.

La observé de arriba abajo con cierto descaro. Ella estaba usando un camisón de los Chudley Cannons, el peor equipo de la historia del quidditch, de un color anaranjado intenso que combinaba con la tonalidad de su cabello. Se veía incómoda. Yo, al menos, no estaba en pijama. Sonreí con presunción.

—Te esperé porque sabías que vendrías.—dije.

—¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?

—Porque ni tú ni yo podemos resistir la curiosidad, Rosemary Weasley.

Rose se sorprendió porque la llamara por su nombre completo. No supo qué responder. Se quedó frente a mí con los brazos cruzados, acobardada.

Pero yo no iba a reprimirme. No ahora, no en esta ocasión.

Con seguridad, la tomé por la cintura, acercándola hacia mí. Rose no se resistió. Luego, lenta y suavemente, presioné mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella me correspondió con un entusiasmo que no me hubiera imaginado, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue descubrir que era la primera vez que la besaban. Se quedó estática al principio, un poco torpe e inexperta, pero entreabrió los labios esperando a que profundizara el beso y me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, todavía insegura de sus movimientos.

Sonreí interiormente ante esto. La estreché aún más contra mí, anhelando el sabor de su boca. Después succioné levemente su labio inferior, divertido, y me aparté de Rose para observar su expresión.

—No estuvo mal.—admitió, sonrojada.

Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos, con mis palmas sobre sus mejillas, y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

—Eso sólo fue el comienzo.

Volví a buscar su boca, pero esta vez no tan parsimoniosamente, sino con más pasión. Rose jadeó y trató de seguir mi ritmo con aún más entusiasmo que al principio. Deslicé una de mis manos hacia su cuello, y al instante pude apreciar el contraste con su piel caliente; era casi abrumador.

Sin apenas separarme de ella, volví a sostenerla de la cintura y presioné mis labios sobre la zona de su cuello, donde tenía un precioso lunar que ella siempre escondía, y acto seguido me dediqué a darle pequeños besos en el hombro.

Rose jugueteaba distraídamente con mi cabello, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa enmarcándosele en el rostro. A su vez, yo hundí mi rostro en su pelo rojo, inspirando ese aroma tan particular a rosas que me volvía loco. Mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella gimió muy bajito, y entonces me aparté con brusquedad.

La muchacha me miró desilusionada, sin comprender por qué acababa de esa forma.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, con sus ojos marrones fijos en los míos.

—No debemos continuar.—dije, determinante.

Finalmente entendiendo a qué me refería, Rose se sonrojó escandalosamente y desvió la mirada.

—Aún así…—musité, y acaricié ligeramente sus labios con los míos en apenas un susurro de beso— Ambos pudimos satisfacer nuestra curiosidad.

Rose frunció el entrecejo, sin entender.

—¿Curiosidad de qué?

—De probar el sabor de lo prohibido, Weasley.

Le guiñé un ojo y me fui sin darle tiempo a responder. Estaba seguro de que, justo detrás de mí, Rose estaría sonriendo.

* * *

Esa noche dormí plácidamente.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la causa de mi felicidad fuera Malfoy?

Pero no tenía que precipitarme. Si mi padre me prohibió (aunque tratando de que sonara como una broma) estar con un sangre limpia como él, ¿qué más da? Siempre obedecí las normas al pie de la letra. Una vez que haya decidido desobedecer una orden no es un crimen.

Sonreí tontamente otra vez y hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

Sí, era cierto, había satisfecho mi curiosidad. Como cierto rubio dijo, pudimos probar el sabor de lo prohibido. Y el sabor de lo prohibido, el sabor de Scorpius Malfoy, era… simplemente delicioso.

**FIN**


End file.
